


Control

by GentleAssassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleAssassin/pseuds/GentleAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Pamela's niece and Dean's established girlfriend. Dean comes to you for hypnosis to relax and it turns into much more than you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester. The bold and strong hunter who was always in control. That was the persona he had to maintain for his profession. You were a new hunter, but not new to the life. Your aunt, Pamela, was killed by a demon while helping the Winchesters. You had the same gift of psychic power she did, which is how you’d ended up meeting Dean. When Dean first found this out, he thought you’d want nothing to do with him. Truthfully, you were never mad at him. You fell madly in love with him the first time you saw him. You’d gotten together and you moved into the bunker. That was over a year ago. What surprised you the most was the day right after you moved in. Dean walked into the bunker after a hunt looking broken. He came straight to you, told you Sam was out of the bunker for the night, he just needed to be alone with you. He needed you to help him relax. 

“I need you to do it. Please.” Dean begged. 

“Do what?” You furrowed your brow in confusion. You had no idea what he meant. 

“Put me under. Do it. I don’t wanna feel anything but you.” Dean pleaded with you. You’d offered hypnosis to him a few times. It was your specialty. You didn’t want to control him or use it to dredge up past memories, though you could, you just wanted him to relax. 

“You’re sure?” You questioned, rubbing your hand on his face.

“I’m sure.” He nodded. “Please.” You took his hand and led him to the couch, taking a seat first and laying him down with his head on your lap. You removed the necklace with the crystal pendant from around your neck and held it above his eyes, making it spin. You used your free hand to rub soothing patterns on his forehead and card through his hair. He’d seen you do this to witnesses, he knew what to do, but never had it been so intimate. 

“Focus on the pendant, Dean.” You spoke softly and threaded your hand through his hair. You watched his gaze stay strictly on the pendant. “Now just relax. Let everything go.” His body got a little bit heavier against you and he let out a deep sigh. “That’s good. You’re so good.” You said. “Let everything go. Relax.” His eyes started to flutter, fighting to maintain control. “Let go, baby. Go ahead. You’re safe.” Another deep sigh came from his chest and his eyes closed, his whole body limp on yours. “Can you still hear me baby?”

“Y/N.” Dean mumbled. 

“Why did you want me to do this? What do you really want, baby?” You ran a hand down his chest and felt him shudder under you. 

“You.” He smiled. You hadn’t expected that. Normally if he wanted sex, he just dove right in. The thought of him so deep in trance and only wanting you made you want to come right there.

“Show me.” You whispered in his ear.  
********************************************************************************************  
Ever since that night, it had become something Dean and you did regularly. It was the best sex you’d ever had and Dean loved to submit to it. Thinking of it sitting in your shared bedroom right now made your panties wet. You padded out into the kitchen to find Dean. He was sitting at the table drinking a beer when you found him.

“So, Sam’s gone for the weekend.” You said, straddling his lap. He pressed a kiss to your lips that made your head spin. 

“Mmm…and you’re already so wet.” He smiled, cupping your pussy through your panties. “Thinking of me?” 

“Yes.” You breathed. “Actually I was thinking of trying something new. Only if you’re ok with it.” 

“Anything.” He growled and picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he practically ran to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed. “Now what is it?” 

“I want to control you.” You panted. “I want you to submit to me, fully.” You saw the erection in Dean’s pants growing and smiled to yourself, you had your answer. You pulled him down on the bed next to you and stared into his eyes, caressing his face. You’d done this so often you could put him under in seconds now. He knew exactly what to do; looking down at the pendant on your neck was all it took. “Sleep, Dean.” You whispered and his eyes fluttered closed, the smile never leaving his face. You took the time you had to straddle him and run your hands down his body, palming his erection.

“Y/N” he moaned and snapped his hips up toward you. You leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Dean…when I wake you up I’m your master.” You whispered. “I want you to submit to me and only me. If I tell you to do something…you do it. Understood?” 

“Yes.” He breathed. 

“Such a good boy.” You trailed kisses up and down his neck. “If it gets too much I want you to use the colors. Green, yellow, and red, remember?”

“I remember.” 

“Good boy.” You ran a hand through his hair and tugged, making him groan. “Wake up, Dean.” His eyes opened and he looked at you, waiting for commands. 

“Stand up.” You ordered. He stood and you stood with him. You ripped your shirt off and his pupils went almost completely black with lust. “Take off your shirt.” He reached for his shirt and ripped it over his head, throwing it across the room. You walked over and trailed your fingers down his chest and stomach, featherlight, making him shiver. Your hands made their way to his jeans and you undid the button and the zipper, sliding his jeans and boxers down, freeing his erection. He stepped out of his pants and looked at you, reaching out. “You can touch me all you want for now.” You smirked. “Undress me.” 

He reached his hand behind your back and unclasped your bra with expert precision, watching it fall to the ground. He pulled you close, sucking and biting your neck as his hands traveled to your panties and slid them down. You kicked them away and jumped up into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and gripping his hair with your fists, tugging at the strands, you knew he loved that.

“You like that?” You asked, pulling his hair and grinding against him, listening to him moan. 

“Yes, master. God yes.” He moaned. You jerked his head back by his hair and made him look up at your face. 

“I want you to make me come with your mouth.” You ordered, smiling wickedly. He responded instantly, throwing you on the bed and climbing on top of you, sucking and biting your neck. One of his hands supported his weight while the other cupped your breast, his fingers massaging the erect nipple. He trailed his kisses down your cleavage and down to your belly button. “Dean.” You moaned and arched your back, grinding against him, desperate for friction. His lips moved to the inside of your thighs, sucking and biting. His scruff tickling you sent little moans of pleasure out of your mouth. He looked up at you and smiled, kneeling his head back down and licking a stripe up your cunt. You bucked your hips up to his mouth and he did it again, eliciting a squeal from you. 

He used two fingers to spread your lips apart, shoving his tongue hard inside you, twirling and twisting while you writhed breathlessly beneath him. “I’m close.” You gasped. “So close.” You arched up into him again and he nibbled your clit, sending you over the edge screaming his name. He used his tongue to work you through your orgasm and lapped up all your juices feverishly, pulling away and looking at your face. 

You sat up quickly and grabbed the back of his head, yanking him down to you and slamming your lips into his, exploring his mouth with your tongue, tasting yourself in his mouth. When you finally pulled apart you smiled at him and ran your fingers through his hair, nails on his scalp. “You’re such a good boy for me.” You smiled. “So good. So obedient.” 

“Anything for you, master.” He answered, chest heaving and pupils blown with lust. “I’m yours.” Hearing him say that almost made you come all over again. 

“Lay on the bed, on your back.” You commanded. He rolled gently off of you into his place on the bed, flat on his back. You stood up and walked to the end table, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs and getting back on the bed, straddling Dean. He bucked his hips up to you and you chuckled. “No, Dean.” You admonished. “Not just yet, baby. Give me your hands.” He held his hands out and you sucked on his fingers while attaching a pair of handcuffs to each hand. You pushed his hands back to the headboard and cuffed his hands to the bed. “Color?”

“Green, master.” He answered, bucking his hips again.

“What did I say about that, Dean?” You purred. 

“Not yet, master.” He replied. “Please, master. Need you.” 

“No.” You shook your head. “Now I have to punish you.” You put your face directly in his, forcing him to look deep into your eyes. “You don’t come until I say so. Understand?” 

“Yes, master.” He nodded and licked his lips, staring up and down your body. You plunged your head down and attacked his lips, moving down to his neck and marking him as yours. You could feel his cock pulsating with need against your thigh. Moving your lips to his chest you bit down into his flesh, making him gasp and groan, writhing under you. You kissed a straight line down from his belly button to his hips, stopping at his cock.

Grabbing his thick cock in your hand you rubbed your thumb over the precum at the tip, rubbing it over his length and pumping him twice. He bucked up into your hand for as much friction as he could. “That’s my good boy.” You praised and he bucked faster. You leaned down and licked a stripe from the tip to the base, cupping his balls in one hand and fondling them. 

“Master, please.” He begged, shaking underneath you. You shook your head no and took his cock in your mouth as far you could, sucking and licking. You hollowed your cheeks and his whole body came up off the bed in pure ecstacy. You glanced up at his face, his eyes rolling back in his head, his mouth open gasping for breath. He was absolutely beautiful and all yours. You slid your mouth off his cock with a loud pop and crawled back up his body, pressing yourself against him. 

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” You whispered. “Use your words.” 

“T-to come. Please, master.” His voice trembled and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Color?” 

“Green.” He breathed. You lined yourself up with his cock and sank down on it, a loud moan escaping your lips as you did. His head shot back against the pillow and he started a mantra of “masters” and “Y/N’s.” 

You started a slow rhythm, him groaning every time you moved. “Master. Want to touch you.” He begged. You reached up and released one set of cuffs, his arm staying in place until you gave an order. 

“You’ve been such a good boy.” You purred. “Touch me.” His arm shot down in an instant and grabbed your hips, digging his fingers in as you rode him. You reached over and released the other hand, that one finding your breasts and massaging them. “Fuck me, Dean.” You ordered. His pupils expanded even further and he turned you over, thrusting into you fast and desperate, chasing his release. His body wanted to come but his mind wouldn’t let him, and it was beautiful to watch him chase it.

He hooked one of your legs over his shoulder and pounded in deeper and faster, hitting your g-spot with each thrust. The coil in your belly kept winding tighter and tighter until you were sure it was going to snap. “Come with me, Dean.” You ordered, just as the coil in your belly snapped. He came hard, screaming your name. You followed right behind, panting his name, your walls fluttering around his dick milking him for all he had. 

He collapsed onto your chest, both of you panting and sweaty and riding a wave of bliss. “Such a good boy.” You brought your hand back to his hair, running your fingers through it gently. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you? Always so good to me.” 

“Yes, master.” He mumbled. “Yours. I love you master.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” You laid there in silence for awhile before speaking again, you had to bring him back out of this. “Roll over, baby.” You instructed softly. He rolled over onto his back and you cupped his face, putting your mouth to his ear. “Sleep, Dean.” Just like that, he was gone, his face peaceful and relaxed. You got up and got a rag from the bathroom, cleaning you both up while he slept. You slipped into one of his shirts and pulled some boxers back onto him and crawled back in bed next to him. 

This was the part you hated, bringing him back to reality. He looked so peaceful like this. All his worries were gone. His face looked 10 years younger he was so relaxed, his mind blank. But you knew you had to, if anything because explaining this to Sam would be awkward at best. “Dean I’m gonna count to 3 and you’re gonna wake up.” You whispered to him. “When you wake up I want you to remember everything and I want you to tell me exactly what you’re feeling, ok?” He nodded his head and you pressed a kiss to his temple. “1…2…3.” He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before turning and sitting up on one elbow, smiling at you.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said. “That was amazing.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” You said as he pulled you into his chest and traced patterns on your back. 

“I want you to teach me.” He said. “I want you to experience this.” 

“Maybe some day.” You giggled. “For now I’m just happy I can do this for you.” You snuggled into him and yawned, your eyes falling shut. 

“Thank you, baby.” He whispered into your hair. “I love you so much.”


	2. Control 2

You rolled over in bed, blinking your eyes open and staring at the clock. The time was 5am and you knew you wouldn’t be getting back to sleep so you rolled over toward Dean. He had gotten back from a particularly grueling hunt the night before and gone right to bed with barely a word about what happened. Staring at him laying there, you thought about all the fun you’d been having since he let you make him yours. He was so compliant you could pull him under with trigger words, phrases, or simple touches now. A smile grew on your face and moisture pooled between your legs when you wondered if it would work while he slept. 

You scooted closer to him, running your fingertips feather light over his arm and ghosting your lips over his ear. “Give me control, Dean.” You whispered in his ear, one of his trigger phrases. His breathing slowed and he practically melted into the mattress and you knew you had him. “Good boy.” You began trailing kisses down his jaw. “With each kiss, I want you to go deeper. Deeper than you ever have before. The deeper you go, the hornier it makes you.” The further down you kissed the more you felt his body melt and his cock twitch under you. You trailed your kisses down from his belly button, stopping at the elastic of his tented boxers. Sliding them off and throwing them to the side you leaned down, placing a kiss to the head of his engorged cock. 

“Mmmm...Y/N…” he slurred and his lolled to the side, his lips slightly parted. “Master…” He mumbled. You smiled and slid back up his body, moving his head back up to the pillow. 

“Open those pretty green eyes for me, slave.” You purred. “But don’t wake up.” His eyes fluttered open, half lidded and he stared up at you. They were glassy and completely vacant, just waiting for you. “Good boy.” He smiled at your words and you pressed a kiss to his lips. “Tell me what you want.” 

“To please you, master.” He replied. The words were almost enough to make you come undone. 

“We’re gonna try something fun today, slave.” You smiled. “You remember what to do if it gets too much?” He nodded and waited for further instruction. “I want to please you first. Anything I say you’re going to feel, understood?”

“Yes, master.” He nodded. 

“I’m kissing down your neck, running my hands over your chest.” You started. “I’m running my nails down your stomach while I straddle you, just barely touching your cock with my soaked pussy.” His hips bucked off the bed, grinding against the invisible force, his moans and grunts causing you to squeeze your legs together. “I pull away, not giving you what you want.” He whimpered and bucked his hips again. 

“Please.” He gasped. “Please, master. Need you.”   
“Reaching down, one hand wraps around your cock, wiping the precum from the tip and using it to slide up and down your shaft so slow.” His breathing started to become erratic and he bit his lip, fisting the sheets. “You want to come so bad, but you can’t. Not until I tell you to.” A guttural moan came from deep in his chest and you couldn’t resist reaching into your panties and rubbing at your clit. 

“I move my hand up, cupping your balls and massaging them.” You breathed. “You like that, don’t you?”

“I…I love it master.” He stuttered through his gasps and moans. You sank two fingers into yourself, rubbing at your own g-spot. 

“I take you in my mouth…swirling my tongue around the tip…” You purred. He groaned and reached his hands down, fisting them where your hair should be, his hips snapping violently off the bed. “I slide up and down…much too slow for you.” 

“Faster.” He begged. “Wanna fuck that pretty mouth.” 

“Do it, then.” You moaned, moving your own fingers as fast as you could, the coil in your belly building up quickly, about to break. He sounded almost primal as his hips bucked up and down, his skin glistening with sweat, his pupils blown with lust. 

“I want you to come for me.” You managed to stutter out. “And then sink right back down. Come in my mouth, Dean.” 

He let out a loud moan and his cock erupted leaking come down to his thighs. You came seconds later, moaning his name. You watched his body grow more lax as he finished, his eyes fluttering shut. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, murmuring praise into his ear.

He laid there smiling, completely blissed out, while you cleaned him up and grabbed a bottle of water in case he needed it when you woke him, which you had no intention of doing for a few minutes. Instead, you laid with him and cuddled him, playing with his hair, letting him enjoy the few moments of pleasure you could give him.


End file.
